Love Struck
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: When Levy tries to cure Natsu's motion sickness with a spell, things go awry when he falls in love with her. Lucy's upset, Erza suddenly wiser, and Amu's in the wrong anime. WARNING: Crack Fic. NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY.


**A/N: Hello fair fanfiction readers! Greetings from summer break :D This is not an actual story, it's a roleplay turned into a crack, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE SERIOUSLY AND DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE WEAK OF HEART. This was done by myself and my biffle Author1998. Hope you find it amusing. :D**

 **Roles *There's really only two people with many different aliases XP***

 **Natsu played by Thatwizardatcamprock**

 **Lucy played by Author1998**

 **Erza played by sk8ergirl2651(me)**

 **Gray played by Stranger1992(me)**

 **Juvia played by Demena4President (biffle)**

 **Levy played by Chantal (biffle)**

 **Happy played by Sofia (me)**

 **Gajeel played by Sofia and Chantal**

 **Jellal played by Tian Tian (me)**

 **Amu played by Akane(me)**

 **Mira played by Hiromi(me)**

* * *

Natsu barged into the guild his signature smile in place with Happy trailing behind him

"Oi Luce!" He called to the blonde-haired mage, " Let's go on a job!".

Lucy looked up from the book she had been reading, partially annoyed to have been interrupted. "I'm kind of busy, Natsu."

The dragon slayer approached his partner not the least bit deterred.

"Aw c'mon Luce, how are you busy? You're not even doing anything!"

"I'm reading up on Fairy Tail history!" Lucy huffed, slamming the cover down. "What job is so important that we have to leave _right away_?!"

"This one!" He replied shoving the flier in her face. It was a job to exterminate some vulcans in a nearby forest. The reward was 80,000 jewels plus a book signed by the author.

"80,000 jewels?" Natsu now had Lucy's attention. "But can't you do that kind of thing by yourself?"

"I could, but what's the fun in that? it's always more fun when we're together, ne?"

Ducking her head, Lucy hid her blush and smiled. "I guess I'll have to go with you anyway so you don't do anything stupid. Are we taking Gray with us?"

" _Ice Princess?_ Why would we want to bring that stripper along?"

A certain blue haired mage blushed from behind a post as she listened to the conversation, murmuring "Juvia doesn't mind when Gray-sama strips…"

Natsu turned his head and glanced around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. _That's odd, I thought I heard someone…_

Lucy acted as if she hadn't heard him. "And we should bring Erza too. Is she around?"

"Did I hear someone mention a quest?" the ex-quip mage asked seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"What are we doing this time?" Gray popped up in the same manner, his chest bare.

"Gray… you're clothes…" Lucy sighed. "And Natsu found a pretty easy quest; we'd just be hunting vulcans. Nothing too big, but it's a decent reward. Everyone in?"

"It has been awhile since we've gone as a team, I think this should be fun." Erza commented nodding her approval.

"Not like I have anything better to do." Gray consented.

"Then it's settled!" the blonde clapped her hands. "Let's go!"

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air.

"Wait!" Another voice cut itself into the mix. "I wanna go too!"

Team Natsu turned toward the voice to see Levy running up to them.

"Levy!" Lucy greeted her friend with a smile, then cocked her head. "Wait a second. No offense, but why do you want to come? You usually don't."

"I know, but…" Levy looked off to the side, a distant look in her eyes.

* * *

 _Levy frowned at Gajeel. "What do you mean, I'm weak?"_

" _Don't take it the wrong way or anything, I'm just saying that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to train some more" Gajeel said his back turned toward her with his arms crossed over his chest._

" _I'll have you know that I could do any job you could!" Levy stood abruptly, her chair scraping against the floor. She looked up, scanning the room, and saw Lucy and company headed for the door. "Wait! I wanna go too!"_

* * *

Natsu saw the look in her eyes, so he smiled raising his arms behind his head.

"Well, it's more fun with more people, so I don't see why you can't come along."

Lucy chuckled. "You weren't saying the same thing with Gray."

"That's because he's the opposite of fun." He said with a frown.

"What was that squinty eyes?" Gray challenged pressing his head against Natsu's.

"You heard me droopy eyes!" Natsu responded as they clashed. Both boys however fell to the floor holding their heads when two fists made contact to their skulls.

"Stop messing around, this is not the time to be playing." Erza scolded, a scowl etched on her face as the boys nursed their wounds.

"So how are we getting there?" Levy asked, ignoring the two. "The forest on this flyer isn't that far away."

"We're walking obviously. Since it's close, we don't need any form of transportation." he said with a triumphant grin.

"It would be nice to get there as fast as possible, Natsu," Lucy noted. "If we can go part of the way by carriage or train that would make the job a lot easier."

Levy nodded. "She's right. It says here that if the job is done by a certain time, we get a bonus."

"What? You're still going to make me go by train?" Natsu whined looking to Lucy with pleading eyes.

She put two hands up in a makeshift defense, trying to resist the cuteness of his wide, onyx orbs. "Woah, hang on. You're the one who wanted to go on this quest on the first place, it's not _my_ fault that you have motion sickness! Let's just get it over with, ne?"

Natsu couldn't tear his eyes from the smile that Lucy was giving him. In fact the whole scene was just a bit too much; the sun was shining through the windows perfectly causing her hair to emit a soft golden glow and her eyes had their usual sparkle. The sight practically knocked the wind right out of the dragon slayer.

"Natsu?" Levy elbowed him in the side, smiling to herself. "You in there?"

The salmon haired boy shook his head, knocking himself out of the trance.

"Huh?" He said smartly. Erza shook her head as she too had a smile on her face.

"Nevermind Natsu, let's just get going."

"Yeah! With my share, I'm going to be able to start saving up for this month's rent!" Lucy looked nervous.

"Oh yeah, that's coming up isn't it?" Gray commented.

"And how would you know, Stripper?" Natsu glared at him with a suspicious look.

"Would you two knock it off?" Lucy huffed in exasperation. "Lets go already! We're losing daylight!"

"Lucy's right, let's be going." Erza said as she started off, pulling her usual ridiculous load.

"... How'd she pack so quick?" Gray muttered with a sweatdrop.

"I'd really like another dictionary," Levy was saying brightly to her best friend. "I have lots of biographies and reference texts, but definitions are really important, too."

"Yeah," Lucy said absentmindedly. She was watching the fire dragon slayer in the corner of her eye, smiling as he complained about the transportation. His blue companion was trying to comfort him and Gray was making fun of him… as usual. She sighed quietly, feeling slightly guilty about the discomfort he was about to go through.

* * *

Natsu held one hand to his stomach and the other to his mouth as the carriage they rode bounced along the rocky trail.

"Anything I can do?" Lucy asked, sympathetic as always.

"Don't bother. The idiot's down for the count." Gray told her.

Levy flipped through one of the books she had brought. "I'm sure that there is _some_ kind of logical explanation for this Dragon Slayer motion sickness thing, and when I find it I know I can fix him! Let me see…"

"Erm. Does it really matter if know why he has it? Knowing the reasoning behind it isn't going to cure him." Erza pointed out.

That didn't seem to deter the scribe mage. "If we can find out more about it, then we're that much closer to a solution, right?"

"I guess."

Gray who was not the least bit interested in the conversation laid back against the side of the carriage and gazed out the window.

On top of the carriage, Juvia had latched onto the roof, looking over the edge. She couldn't believe that she hadn't been invited to go with Gray-sama! Levy hadn't gone with them before, yet she was right beside her beloved Gray-sama. Another love rival? Juvia frowned, but it quickly disappeared when she heard that heavenly voice… she sighed. Sure she had not been invited, but she couldn't let Gray-sama go without her!

"I found something!" Levy exclaimed, turning to her friend excitedly. "Look!"

"What?" Lucy inquired, peering at the page.

"It's a spell! It says that it should stop any kind of motion sickness if we read it right," the blue haired mage grinned widely. "Natsu, this could be the perfect opportunity for you!"

Natsu didn't seem as if he had heard her. He was still holding his stomach and his face was a lovely shade of green.

"Are you sure that'll work?" Erza asked skeptically.

Levy tilted her head at the text. "It seems okay to at least try," she said.

"You said if he reads it right? What happens if it's read wrong?" Gray inquired purely out of curiosity. Though part of it was him imagining all the misfortunes that could happen to the fire dragon slayer.

"It doesn't say," Lucy answered for her friend. She sent a worried glance at Natsu, not sure herself whether the spell was safe. She wished he could say something, but it was obvious that wouldn't be possible until the carriage had come to a complete stop.

"Is it a spell that you can cast, or is it something Natsu has to read himself?" Erza questioned the scribe mage.

"It doesn't say that either," Levy answered, frowning slightly. "Since it doesn't seem like he's in any state to read it anyway, I can do it for him." Carefully, she said the spell out loud, obviously making an effort to pronounce everything just right.

Everyone sat in quiet suspense for a couple of seconds. And then…

Natsu's head snapped up as if someone had just mentioned a free all-you-can-eat buffet. He looked around curiously at everyone in the carriage feeling slightly confused.

"How long have we been stopped?" He asked. Since he was feeling just fine, it was only natural to assume they had stopped for a long while for him to recover, but that didn't explain why they were all still there.

"It looks like it worked!" Levy fist pumped in celebration. "Never doubt the power of books!"

Natsu turned to look at the bluenette who had just spoken and he suddenly found his eyes glued to her. He didn't know what it was, but it was like he was seeing the scribe mage in a new light. Her hair was glistening as it was swaying in the wind that came from the open carriage window and her eyes were sparkling almost as bright, if not more, than Lucy's usually did.

"Whoa" he breathed out. When did Levy get so beautiful?

"Anything wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked. She saw the look he was giving her friend and it caused a twinge of-was that jealousy?-in her gut. She swallowed it and waited for his response.

It was like Lucy wasn't even in the vicinity. Natsu could only pay mind to the suddenly attractive scribe mage in front of him.

"Earth to flame-brain" Gray said waving a hand in front of Natsu's face and he blinked a few times seemingly disoriented.

"Huh?" He muttered intelligently.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza asked him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Levy flushed at his intense gaze. She wasn't sure what the look in his eye meant, but it sure wasn't normal.

Natsu realized what he had just been doing and felt a small blush creep up his cheeks.

"Ah, uh sorry, I guess I sorta zoned out for a minute there." He laughed nervously. "Gee, are we there already?" He asked glancing out the window but was extremely confused when he found they were still moving. If they were still moving, why wasn't he crouched over holding his stomach right about now?

"No, we're still moving," Lucy corrected. She was feeling pretty rejected after the dragon slayer had completely ignored her, and she was hoping that the response would at least get her a glance.

"We found a spell that fixed your motion-sickness," Levy smiled happily. "I'm glad to see it worked."

"Indeed, only we didn't do anything, Levy was the one who found and read the spell for you." Erza informed him. Natsu glanced at the scarlet-haired mage before turning his eyes back to Levy.

"Wow, of course she did, she's super smart!" Natsu said praising the blue-haired girl.

Levy's blush wasn't going away. "Erm, thanks Natsu! I didn't do _that_ much though; I just researched solutions." She looked down modestly.

Gray studied the two feeling that there was something unsettling about the situation. Natsu didn't seem his normal self, in fact, there was a glint in his eye that actually reminded him of his own personal stalker.

"Oh look, we're here," Lucy said hurriedly as they came to a stop. The jealousy had yet to ebb and she couldn't help but feel there was something off about what was happening. Was it the spell? She didn't think about it too much, she was mostly focused on recapturing the attention of a certain pink haired goofball.

They all piled out of the carriage and Erza made her way over to Lucy, as she had noticed the troubling look on the younger girl's face.

"Is something the matter?"

"What? No! Why would you say such a thing?" Lucy scrambled for words as she watched Natsu help Levy out of the carriage out of the corner of her eye.

"Well it just seems as though there's something troubling you. Perhaps something to do with Natsu's new found infatuation with Levy?"

"Infatuation?" the celestial mage forced a laugh. "That's just Natsu being Natsu."

"Are you sure? I don't believe I've ever seen him act this way." She put a hand to her chin as if pondering it over.

"Yes I'm sure! If you know him so well maybe you should ask him about it if you're that concerned!" Lucy snapped. Watching Natsu and Levy was really putting her on the edge. Why was this happening? He hadn't shown any interest in her before, and Levy certainly had never hinted at anything either. Had Natsu always paid this much attention to the girl? Maybe this was something he did with all his friends… no, she would have noticed before. This was different. This was… aggravating to say the least. Part of her knew what was going on, but she refused to admit it. It had to be some kind of weird phenomenon.

"Oi! Lucy, Erza, are we doing this mission or not?" Gray called over from where the others were a little ways from the carriage.

"Juvia will do the mission with Gray-sama," the blue haired mage muttered from a nearby bush. "Gray-sama does not need anyone else."

"Coming!" Lucy waved, pushing her thoughts to the side. He was right; she should focus on the mission.

Erza studied Lucy for a moment before deciding to leave her to her thoughts and turning to join the rest of the group. She didn't know Lucy could be so snippy.

"Come on, Natsu, let's go!" Levy urged. This was the first time she had seen the dragon slayer NOT completely fired up for the job. His attentions seemed focused...elsewhere. She wished one of the others would come save her from his company; not that she didn't like Natsu, rather she didn't like the strange sparkle in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

"Alright, lead the way!" Natsu exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically. He couldn't wait to see Levy in action. "I'm all fired up!"

"Where exactly are we going, anyway?" Lucy asked no one in particular. They were in the right general area, but usually there was a more specific location.

"I believe there should be a cottage just a little ways from here. That's where we'll find our client." Erza responded.

"I hope they're nice," Levy said as they walked.

Natsu wasn't sure why, but he knew that if they weren't nice, he was going to have to kick their butts.

Gray felt a strange sensation as if someone was watching him, but when he turned around it seemed like nothing was there. However, had he looked a moment longer, he would've spotted a blue haired mage poking her head out from behind a rock.

Lucy was deep into her thoughts. She wished she could forget the look in Natsu's eyes when he had been looking at Levy earlier, but it was burned into her brain. She kept replaying the scene over and over in her head until…

"Oomph!" she tripped over a small rock and landed face first in the dirt.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked as she came up to the blonde.

Lucy sat up and nodded, trying to wipe dirt smudges from her cheeks but only making it worse. "I'm fine, I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Wow, normally Natsu would have caught you, but I guess his attention is elsewhere," Erza commented.

Was she doing it on purpose? Lucy grimaced as she took a quick glance over to said mage, who appeared to not have even noticed.

Erza helped her to her feet before the blonde mage began dusting herself off.

"I don't need Natsu to save me every time I'm about to get a scratch," Lucy said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "I can take care of myself just fine."

"I didn't say you couldn't, I'm only saying that Natsu's usually very protective over you. Too bad he's under that spell."

"What?" Lucy shouted, turning to her friend when the ground started shaking violently beneath their feet.

"What's going on?" Gray exclaimed, his shirt suddenly nowhere to be seen.

The five mages-and Juvia-all turned to stare in horror as a gaping hole began to appear before them. The ground seemed to split as if it were some monster's maw and a platform began to rise from the abyss. The air was soon filled with the sound of horrid cackling as the mages spotted a young woman upon the platform.

"EH!?" the group shouted in unison.

"...Mira-san?" Lucy asked hesitantly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm finally taking my revenge!" the barmaid cried gleefully, throwing her hands up in an exasperated manner. She was wearing her usual dress that she wore at the guild, and her hair was like it always was. She wasn't even in her Satan Soul armor; it was just Mira.

"Revenge for what?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Revenge on all of you! All these years dealing with you idiots… I've had enough!"

"What are you talking about?" Gray demanded.

Levy ignored the ice mage. "What are you going to do to us?"

"For twelve years I have sat idly by watching you five constantly screw everything up. You destroy the peace and don't give a second thought about anyone else. Do you know how agonizing it is to have to clean the guild thoroughly every night for over a decade!? You're uncontrollable, petulant slobs and I'm sick of having to deal with you!"

Lucy laughed nervously. "Is this a joke? Come on out Master, it's not funny anymore."

"I don't think she's joking," Erza said with a sweat drop.

"You can't be serious," Gray muttered.

"Wait, so you wanna channel your anger at the vulcans...?" Natsu asked.

The rest of the group face-palmed.

"Natsu, I don't think there are any vulcans. The mission was a trap I'm guessing." Happy informed him rubbing his chin with his paw.

"Happy? Where have you been this whole time?!" Lucy demanded, keeping one eye on Mira.

Happy sort of just stared at her. "What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time." He insisted.

"I don't really think this is a good time to be talking about this," Levy reminded the two.

The group turned back to the transformation mage to find that she had been rambling this entire time.

"... And I just couldn't believe he had the _nerve_ to say such a thing. I mean, aren't I the one that's always supporting him?" Mira continued.

"She didn't even notice we weren't paying attention…" Erza pointed out.

"Well what do you want to do? We can't seriously fight someone from our own guild, can we?" Lucy protested. She didn't like the idea of the (formerly) gentle wizard getting hurt… even if she had gone off the deep end. There was no way Mira could hold her own against all of them.

"So I just said '" Fine Laxus, if you think they need more discipline, then I guess I'll just have to knock some sense into those morons.'" And that's why I'm here."

"Why do I get the feeling we just missed an actual explanation to why the world's gone crazy?" Gray sweatdropped.

"I'm guessing this means there's no reward. Man, Gajeel will never accept this as proof of my strength," Levy grumbled.

"Why does it matter what _steelhead_ thinks? You're way out of his league!" Natsu huffed the jealousy evident on his face.

The script mage didn't know how to respond to that.

"Whoa, what's going on with you two?" Mira asked looking lost.

" _Nothing_ ," Lucy said as an instinct, surprised at the borderline growl that escaped her throat.

"No, no, no, there's something. There's something where it shouldn't be! What the heck? This completely sinks two of my greatest ships! How did this happen!?" She asked horrified.

Both the celestial mage and her bluenette friend looked down and blushed.

"Th-there's nothing going on!" Levy stammered, shooting a glare at Natsu. "He's just acting really weird!"

"Well, they do say that people are crazy when they're in love" Natsu smirked at Levy raising an eyebrow.

"Lucy kick!" the blonde mage shouted as her foot made contact with the dragon slayer's face. It was instinct, and two seconds later she was horrified. But still a bit smug…

Natsu lied on his back, his arms and legs twitching as he was rendered unconscious.

"What!? Natsu's supposed to love Lucy!" Mira yelled admanant.

"Natsu doesn't love me!" Lucy protested, her face a prominent shade of red. "He obviously loves Levy!" She turned and started to storm away.

"What are you all talking about? Don't tell me you guys didn't realize that this is a side effect from that motion sickness spell." Erza said.

The whole group gaped at the usually airheaded scarlet mage.

Levy's jaw dropped. "I can't believe I didn't think of that! It makes so much sense! But… how are we supposed to reverse it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked." We use the one magic."

"The one magic?" Lucy stopped in her tracks. "...love?"

Levy shared a secret smile with Erza. The mood was ruined by a sudden interruption.

"That's why Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia!" the girl popped out from behind a rock, startling everyone. "He's under a spell. Everyone! Help Juvia use the one magic, too!"

"What?! That's not it!" Gray jumped back in surprise and horror.

"Juvia, I don't think that's it…" Levy sweatdropped.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Mira exploded. "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SERIOUS BATTLE RIGHT NOW!"

"Lucy kick part two!" the celestial mage took Mira out with one fatal hit. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her today, but it was kind of fun. "This is so much more important!"

The other mages stared at her, all thinking along the same lines: Never mess with the blonde.

"Well that was easy," Gray commented.

"It seems that we've underestimated the power of her kick," Erza consented.

"Woo! Go Lu-chan!" Levy waved her arms around as if cheering for a sporting team.

Lucy brushed her hair from her face and turned, a breeze catching her bangs. She stepped forward dramatically and… fell forward for the second time that day, this time into the gaping hole that Mira had created.

"Lucy!" Erza, Levy, and Gray cried in unison.

Lucy felt like she was falling in slow motion. She peered downward as she started to plummet but it didn't appear that there was any bottom to this abyss. She shut her eyes tightly and prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, Natsu shot up from the ground and bolted toward the blonde with unbelievable speed. He leaped off the edge of the chasm and sailed through the air reaching his arms out to catch the celestial mage. She was safely in his arms by the time he crashed onto the ground on the other side.

Lucy opened one eye cautiously when she felt strong arms suddenly supporting her. Could it really be..? Sure enough, there was Natsu, pink hair ruffled and a crazy grin on his face. "N-Natsu?"

"Yep." He said before his smile faltered a bit. "Um, when did we get off the carriage?" He asked looking lost.

"You don't remember?" Now Lucy was confused. She was standing next to him now, happy to feel the ground beneath her feet.

"Remember what?" Natsu asked.

She fought back both relief and irritation. "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter, as long as you're back to normal."

"Normal?" He asked again, but by this time the rest of the group had made their way over to them.

"Thank goodness you two are alright" Erza said with a sigh of relief.

"I was scared for a moment there," Levy admitted, hugging her best friend tightly. "And it's nice to see that a certain someone has snapped out of it."

"How did that happen anyway?" Gray asked curiously. The group thought on it for a moment.

"Could it have been because of the "Lucy Kick"?" Erza asked.

"I think it had more to do with the one magic we were talking about earlier," Levy corrected slyly, winking at Lucy, who promptly blushed.

Erza smiled as she realized what Levy was saying.

"Now it's Gray-sama's turn for a Lucy kick!" Juvia urged, pulling on the blonde's arm. "C'mon, we have to break the spell!"

"What? There's no spell!" Gray exclaimed.

"How would you know?" Lucy teased.

"Because I love her!" He shouted then covered his mouth with his hands aghast.

Everyone stared. And stared.

Juvia's eyes widened, then filled with tears. "Juvia wishes Gray-sama wouldn't tease her." After all this time, what could have changed between them? To her, it felt like he was being insincere.

"What? No, I wasn't-" Gray was cut off.

"So you do love her?" Erza interjected.

"No, I-"

"But you just said-" Natsu started.

"I know what I said!" Gray exploded. He looked at all the faces of his nakama and sighed. "Fine. I… might… have _some_ feelings for Juvia." He finally admitted. Juvia looked like she wanted to say something, but then there's suddenly the sound of a twig snapping nearby. The group looked over to see a figure in the distance running toward them. As he approached they were starting to make out his blue hair, black cloak, and the red scar over his right eye.

"Jellal?" Erza sputtered out surprised.

"I LOVE YOU ERZA!" He suddenly proclaimed.

"EH!?" Everyone shouted in unison.

A ruckus from behind made everyone turn around. Gajeel burst from in between two trees, his guitar over his back and Lily clinging onto his arm. "Levy! I don't care that you're a shrimp! I LOVE YOU!"

"EEHH!?" The group again chorused.

"IKITO I LOVE YO-" The crowd turned to stare at a strange pink haired girl who had jumped into the clearing. She stopped herself when she saw them. "Oh. Sorry, wrong anime" she said awkwardly before slowly backing away.

The group stared for a minute before everyone started shouting at once. Some professing their love while others fainted from the mere shock. It was like Hell had been unleashed. Through the chaos, Natsu and Lucy stood calmly before turning to each other. Natsu held out his hand and gave her his signature grin. Lucy looked on for a moment before she smiled as well and took it. Soon they were both on their merry way, walking into the sunset.

* * *

Juvia sat at the bar with her head laid across the top, her eyes showing her dizziness. Mira stood behind the bar cleaning a glass while Lucy was sitting beside the water mage with her usual strawberry milkshake in front of her.

"Mira? What was that drink you gave her?" Lucy inquired.

Mira smiled at the blonde.

"Just a little something."

 **THE END**


End file.
